SupermanBatman: Isolation
by Lazaro Neri
Summary: Cuando la última batalla entre Superman y Batman llega, Clark deberá decidir si es capaz de enfrentar a su mejor amigo.
— _¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es lo que más teme perder_ _ **el hombre que lo tiene todo**_ _?!_

Su amigo no estaba ahí. Clark lo sabía.

Bruce se había ido. Se había marchado a un lugar del que no iba a ser fácil regresarlo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y su sonrisa era tan grande como la máscara que portaba. Su piel ceniza delataba el patógeno que lo había infectado.

Aún así… Clark debía intentarlo. Si hubiese sido al revés le hubiera gustado pensar que Bruce no hubiese dudado un solo instante en intentar regresarlo de ese sitio más allá de la cordura.

—¡Tienes que abrir los ojos! ¡Este no eres tú, Bruce! ¡Él te hizo esto!

El monstruo que alguna vez fue Bruce Wayne dejó la mirada sobre su viejo amigo. Una mirada fría e inexpresiva, una a la que Clark debía haberse acostumbrado hace tanto y aún así no lo había hecho. Esa mirada le heló los huesos y le causó escalofríos.

Pero quizá lo que más escalofríos le causó fue el escucharlo reír.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y seguro esa no era su risa convencional pero esta fue una carcajada rota y estruendosa. Los JO y los JA rebotaban en las paredes rocosas de aquella cueva.

Fue rápido, saltó de la plataforma y sus alas recogieron el aire creando un efecto de planeo perpendicular. Planeó en picada hacia él y puso las piernas por delante empujándolo contra los metálicos barandales que permitían que cayese al abismo.

—¡Este soy yo ahora!—respondió con voz frenética.—Siempre fuiste demasiado bueno, Clark. Siempre buscando esperanza y mira lo que tu indecisión ha causado. Muerte.

Superman miró a su alrededor y sintió su alma partirse. El cuerpo de Barry había sido destrozado tras capturarlo con una especie de espuma. Diana había sido colgada con su propio lazo gracias a un guante de Hades. Arthur tenía un tiro en la cabeza que aún sangraba, una aliación especial de la Atlantida.

Todos abatidos por el caballero oscuro.

Clark lo había sabido desde antes, en sus noches profundas había comprendido que Bruce, siendo un humano como lo era, sabía como derrotarlos.

Ni Vandal Savage, támpoco Darkseid. La perdición de la Liga de la Justicia se encontraba en las manos de un hombre que ellos llamaban su amigo y pasaban cada noche esperando que él no lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo será?—preguntó Bruce Wayne acercándose.— ¿Cómo destruiré al hombre de acero?

Clark tembló en su lugar. Aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras cerraba las manos en puños. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no tenía tristeza si no el incandescente color rojo del sol.

—Lo lamento, amigo. Lamento lo que me has orillado a hacer —pidió por piedad y despegó los pies del suelo. La cueva entera se sacudió y pedazos de roca le cayeron sobre los hombros mientras volaba.

Bruce fue rápido, tomó aquellos artefactos de su cinturón y los lanzó. Clarke voló perpendicular a ellos pero aún sin alcanzarlos sintió que lo debilitaban. El color verde irradiante en su interior los delató: Batarangs de Kriptonita.

Su distracción costó y costó cara. Uno de los Batarangs se clavó en su brazo infectando su sangre. El vuelo le flanqueó y cayó al suelo golpeando con el rostro los escalones de metal.

Batman había visto aquél movimiento venir. Se colocó los guantes de Kriptonita que tan receloso guardaba en un compartimiento bajo la computadora y fue hasta su viejo amigo.

Le golpeó bajo el mentón provocando que Clark rodara contra el suelo.

—¿Quién eres sin tus poderes, Clark? Un niño ingenuo—dijo con esa voz manchada por la locura mientras reía. Clark intentaba recuperarse mientras arrancaba el arma de kriptonita de su brazo pero ya tenía otro golpe en el rostro y una patada en el cuello.

La respiración le estaba faltando cuando se puso de pie y detuvo el siguiente golpe luchando contra la influencia de la roca. La última reliquia de su planeta y también su más grande enemigo.

 _Un artefacto cuyo único propósito es exterminar Kriptonianos._

Sentía aquella verde arma drenarle la energía pero tenía que ser fuerte. Bruce intentaba zafarse y mientras lo hacía seguía dejando golpes sobre el rostro de Clark.

Él sentía su rostro hincharse. El ojo derecho se estaba cerrando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No era la kriptonita la que le quitaba la fuerza, era su voluntad destruida por ver a un amigo irse de esa manera.

Pero Bruce seguía pegándole. Bruce había matado a sus amigos sin dudarlo lo que significaba que ese ya no era Bruce Wayne… Bruce Wayne había muerto antes que todos los demás y eso con lo que Clarke peleaba era solamente un títere de aquél psicópata homicida conocido como Joker.

Apretó los dientes y de sus ojos se extendieron rayos rojos que impactaron de golpe la careta de Bruce. La piel al quemarse bajo la temperatura hizo al monstruo gritar. Ese grito hirió más a Clarke que a nadie en cualquier planeta.

Apretó la mano que sostenía entre su puño y la quebró, los huesos sonaron como simples cáscaras. El monstruo que alguna vez fue Bruce Wayne siguió gritando.

Sopló sobre las palmas de Batman y las congeló, no para anestesiar el dolor sino para crear una capa más entre él y la Kriptonita lo que le regresó la fuerza suficiente.

Batman retrocedía incrédulo. Corrió hasta la consola pero antes de llegar Clark ya se encontraba ahí. Un golpe bastó para inutilizar al sistema.

—No es posible—dijo incrédulo Batman.

Clark ya estaba frente a él y de una patada la rodilla se dobló hacia atrás. Aquél monstruo cayó al suelo.

—Dime que estás ahí, Bruce. Dímelo y esto acabará. Te llevaré a un hospital. Podemos volver de esto.

Batman le miraba desde el suelo. Y desde ahí siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

—Tú y tu maldita esperanza, Clark. Tendrás que matarme o te mataré y luego iré por tu madre. Por Lois y Jimmy. Voy a destruirte.

Clark Kent volvió a derramar lágrimas pero estas se evaporaron debido a la temperatura de sus rojos orbes.

Gritó tan fuerte que sus gritos rompieron las paredes de roca. La baticueva comenzó a derrumbarse. Los automóviles estaban siendo aplastados debajo de gigantescas rocas.

Todo lo que Bruce Wayne había construido estaba siendo destrozado en esos pocos segundos.

Clark miró a su viejo amigo por última vez a los ojos y presionó su pecho. Aunque estaba reforzado por el kevlar esto no bastó para detener el puño de Clark que se hundió y se siguió hundiendo hasta que presionó el pecho lo suficiente para detener su corazón.

El superoido le permitió escuchar aquél último suspiro y Clark se derrumbó. Sintió que todo terminaba ahí también para él.

 _¿Qué le quitas a un hombre que lo tiene todo?_ Le había preguntado ese monstruo asesino y aunque Clark no respondió entonces ya sabía la respuesta:

 _Ya se lo has quitado._

Ese día Batman murió pero Superman también lo hizo. Todo lo que él creía y representaba había fallado. Había asesinado al hombre que amaba como a un hermano y no podía proteger nada más con eso en su consciencia.

" _Si Clark quisiera, el podría usar su super velocidad y aplastarme contra el cemento. Pero yo se como piensa el. Incluso mas que la Kriptonita, el tiene una gran debilidad. Muy en el fondo, Clark es esencialmente una buena persona... y muy en el fondo, yo no lo soy."_

Bruce Wayne — Batman: Hush Vol. 2


End file.
